Weekend at the Cullens
by danique97
Summary: Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are babysitting Bella this weekend, because Edward is hunting and Victoria is still out there. What kind of crazy things will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't necessary," I grumbled.

"Bella, this isn't up for discussion"

"They will probably kill me themselves out of boredom." I tried to convince him one last time.

Edward looked at me in exasperation—I have to admit that wasn't a smart argument. But staying at his place with his siblings this weekend wasn't something I was looking out for. I knew it was dangerous for me to be alone. Victoria was still out there.

Looking for me.

I shuddered. Thinking back to that day in the meadow, when Laurent told me what she would do to me—

"Bella you have it all wrong." Edward said, bringing my attention back to him. His eyes gazing deeply into mine—making me lose myself in them. They were dark brown, almost black. He hadn't hunted in a while, but it didn't make his eyes any less beautiful. His face was close to mine. He was all I could see. All I could think of. His scent was intoxicating, something I couldn't get enough of.

"You promise not to give them a bad time?" He whispered, his words were coated in sweetness.

"Hmm—hm." I answered, not really knowing what the question was exactly—I would give him anything right know without thinking twice about it. His face came closer. His eyes were still holding mine captive. His lips brushed mine softly. To soon the connection broke, but I wanted more. It felt like his lips coaxed mine to follow. So I did. A kiss like that should never end. Sadly it did after I felt cold hands on my face—they gently held it, while taking his lips away from mine.

Edward looked at me in satisfaction. Only then I realized what he did.

"You did that on purpose!" I accused, while still shaking of the dizzy spell.

"Did what on purpose?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You—you kissed me—"

"I'm sorry love, I won't kiss you again, if that makes you happy." He said, trying to sound innocent.

"No! That is not what I meant," I moaned.

I sighed.

"You dazzled me into agreeing with you"

He stroked my cheek. Tilting my chin up so I was looking at him again. His icy breath fanned over my face. The frustration ebbed away and I began to feel weightless again. He was like my drug, taking me somewhere high. Floating in my own shoes, feeling weightless and spaced out. There was nothing I could think of in these moments except him.

The hard slam of the front door shook me out of it. He looked away from me annoyed—probably because the noise snapped me out of his bewitchment.

"You play dirty," I said while stepping away from him.

"And I almost got away with it." He murmured absently.

I turned away from him frustrated—mainly with myself for falling twice for his dazzling vampire-self. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I started packing again, after all I was still going to his house for the weekend. Unfortunately he had to hunt and normally Alice would stay, but this time she went to. So did Esme and Carlisle. That left me alone with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

It's not that I didn't like them. They were great, but I'm sure they had better things to do than watch a human. I already how it was going to be this weekend. Emmet will tease me a lot, being as clumsy and falling over air was apparently very amusing. Rosalie was nicer after the incident in Italy—she didn't shoot daggers at me anymore with her eyes, but a friendly conversation was something I shouldn't count on yet. She tolerated me and that went as far as staying, after I entered the same room she was in. Lastly there was Jasper. I have never even spoken to him without someone else in the room. Of course this was because of safety reasons, but it didn't really made me feel better about it. It made me think that he didn't like me, nor accepted me. I knew that wasn't true—Edward often told me that Jasper did like me—and I told myself that every time he left the room when I entered it.

Cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me against his chest. "Please don't be mad at me," he whispered in my ear. I relaxed against him, letting him know I already forgave him. "I just want you to be safe," he went on. "They will be on their best behavior, I promise. Emmett is actually really eager to spent time with you." He chuckled.

"He just wants to see me being a klutz."

"No, believe me. His exact words were: "I finally get to spent time with my future sister without your boring self being there!" He imitated Emmett's low voice. I giggled. That did sound like Emmett.

"What about Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked, he couldn't convince me that those two wanted to spent time with me. Especially Rosalie. I think she would rather dye her hair purple, than play a game like monopoly with me.

"You really don't see yourself clearly," he sighed. His breath felt cool in my hair and he inhaled my scent. I was still using my strawberry shampoo, because I knew it was his favorite.

"Yeah… that must be it." I mockingly patted his chest.

Before I knew it happened, I was spun around and laid down on my back, with him on top of me. His eyes were fixed on me like a predator would be on his prey. His hands pinning down my wrists, which resembled much like iron chains. His chest vibrated every time he made a soft growling noise. My heart was beating fast, but I knew he was only playing.

"Want to repeat that?" He growled playfully.

I giggled, when he bit my ear softly.

"Maybe it's good that you're going hunting for three days," I said.

"And why is that?" He was still holding up his facade but his voice sounded curious.

"Well, you are often playful when you haven't hunted recently." I said shyly. "Maybe because you haven't let your predator side out in a while." I continued.

He looked thoughtfully.

"That is an interesting theory," he mumbled.

"Can I continue packing my clothes now?"

He just laughed.

I struggled underneath him, trying to worm my way out of his grasp. It didn't really get me anywhere—he possessed more strength in his pinky than I had in my whole body. I quit trying to get out and just stared at him. "Having some trouble?" He looked amused.

I stuck my tongue out.

He let me up and sat down in my rocking chair. I finished packing my back. I made sure I had enough books with me and my homework. So I don't have to stare out the window out of boredom. "done," I murmured.

Edward suddenly stood in front of me. "I have to go, Charlie is coming upstairs in a minute." He said, kissing my forehead. "Oh, alright. Will I see you tonight before you leave?" I asked. He nodded and kissed once more before flashing out of the window.

The floorboards in front of my bedroom door creaked and Charlie stuck his head inside. "Hi, Bells. How was school?" _boring._ "It was great." I answered. I saw him looking at my back. "You already finished packing." Of course, Charlie was told that Alice was the one that I was having a sleep over with. He would not be okay with me sleeping with Edward. He still had not forgiven him for leaving me. But he slowly started to accept that he was a part of my life now.

"Yes. Uhm dad? If you're hungry, I made some dinner."

"Thanks Bells, but are you not hungry? Do you feel sick? You should stay home if you don't feel well" He said.

Still not over it.

"No I already ate, I was hungry." I said sheepishly

"Oh, okay then." He backed off.

"I'm just going to take a shower before I leave." I ended the conversation.

"Sure... well I see you before you leave, right?" He asked and started walking down the stairs.

"Of course, dad" I grabbed some towels and went into the bathroom.

I stripped down and turned the shower on. The water made my muscles loose and I completely relaxed. It even made me forget that I was in for a dreadful long weekend. After showering I checked if I got any new emails from my mom. Then I tidied up my room, which wasn't messy at all. Well that was everything I could do to procrastinate going to the Cullens. I grabbed my bag and put on my jacket. Before slamming the door shut I yelled "Bye" to Charlie. I pulled on my hood, because it was slightly drizzling outside and made my way to my truck.

The path to their house was easier to find each time I went there. I parked my car next to the house and got out. I skipped up the steps in front of the house and opened the door. I imagine them being vampires doesn't make them afraid of robbers getting in their house without them knowing. I was still amazed with how big and open their house was. So many walls where completely made of glass. And all the furniture was stark and fitting with the walls and paintings. The Cullens are very modern vampires. They all loved the newest technology. Emmett had thousand games, but looked all the same to me. They all involved violence. Jasper loved his new laptop, which he got for his birthday from Alice. And Edward had an endless choice of songs on his iPod.

I walked into the living room and saw Alice and Jasper being very… intimate. Alice sat on Jasper's lap, they weren't kissing, but they might as well have been. The staring into each other's eyes was just as intimate.

"Oh… Uhm, hi guys." I stammered.

Alice looked away from Jasper and shot me a grin. "Hi, Bella! Sorry I didn't hear you coming. Normally you trip over something to make yourself known." She giggled a little.

"I've been practicing my walking for eighteen years now, I'm glad it finally paid off." I joked.

"That's great! Maybe you can try something different than sneakers next time." She said with an mischievous smile.

Oh no. I could already see a plan forming in her head for the next time she could take me shopping. The last time was only two weeks ago. "Alice, we went shopping two weeks ago! There is no way I can even wear all the clothes you keep buying for me, if you continue to shop every week." I protested.

"Bella, you can _never_ have enough clothes," she said with a serious face.

I sighed. Behind Alice stood a very amused Jasper. Certainly he found Alice being persistent very endearing. I shot him an annoyed look. He never even attempts to help me from being Barbie Bella and he was the only one who could distract her. The only one who stood on my side was Esme, sometimes she sees me being tortured and asks if I want anything to eat. I always nod eagerly even though I am not hungry. Anything to escape Alice clutches.

"Hi Bella," he said cheerfully and ignored my annoyed look completely. I felt my mood switch quickly from irritated to joyous. He was changing my emotions. I always wonder why he does that. Was it for my benefit or his? Maybe if I get a chance to talk to him alone this weekend I'll ask him.

"Hi, do you know where Edward is?"

"He is upstairs." He answered.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a bit," I said and turned around. Before I could set two steps forward I was blocked by something. Alice. She had moved too fast for my human eyes.

"I think you should stay downstairs with us." She said innocently.

"Why?"

She giggled.

"He is not able to see you right now." She replied.

What? I turned around to Jasper and he was wearing the same smirk as Alice. What the heck? Before I could ask another question Alice grabbed my arm and towed me to the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" She had a TV remote in her hand and began zapping through channels. Jasper made himself comfy on the chair next to the couch.

"Uhm, Alice? Why can't I just go upstairs to see Edward? What did you mean by: "He is not able to see me right now?" I asked.

She turned her eyes from the TV and looked at me. "Well if you really need to know… He is showering." Oh. Right. Vampires need to shower too.

"Don't worry, vampires shower quicker than humans do."

"Of course they do," I said under my breath. Was there something they didn't do at the speed of lighting?

"Unless when they have company of course." Alice said while looking at Jasper seductively. I quickly looked away from them and to the TV. There was some lame drama series on.

Cold hands obscured my sight. I smiled. I would recognize those hands anywhere.

"Hello love," Edward whispered in my ear. I shuddered from the cold air that was being breathed in my ear. The hands disappeared but I still couldn't see, there were colored spots in my sight and after a couple seconds of blinking they disappeared. Edward's face was a couple inches away and his hand stroke my cheek lovingly. I looked at his hair. It wasn't wet.

"Is that also a vampire thing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head a little.

"Having dry hair instantly after a shower." I replied.

He laughed and placed me on his lap. The movement was quick, too quick for a normal human to do. He always carried me like I was an empty box. Edward once told me that my weight was nothing to him. Like he was indeed carrying an empty box. He was still laughing and I felt the vibration through is chest.

"No Bella, but vampires can use hairdryers too." He answered when he finally stopped with laughing. I have to admit sometimes my questions where pretty stupid, but I know he doesn't always tell me everything that comes with being a vampire.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Now," Alice was the one who answered. She was skipping away, towing Jasper with her. When I looked behind me I saw the rest of the Cullens descending down the stairs. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. Even though the last two weren't going, they obviously still wanted to say goodbye to the others. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward are all going north, were the 'big game' is. Bears and mountain lions are the main course I believe. Edward grabbed my hand and we made our way outside. Carlisle's car stood outside, since they were only going with four they didn't need two cars. I threw my arms around Edwards neck.

"I am going to miss you." I whispered.

"I'm going to miss you more," he repeated. He pulled me closer and kissed me. Much too soon he pulled away from the kiss and looked behind me.

"Remember what I told you. If I find one hair on Bella's head harme—"

"Then you will kill us all. We got the message the first time Edward." Replied Emmett.

"I mean it Emmett! No endangering Bella. She already gets herself in enough trouble as it is. I don't want you guys to make it worse by getting her involved with your crazy ideas." Edward said sternly.

I wanted to object at the part: "she already gets herself in enough trouble as it is" but Emmett had his own come back ready.

"Don't be a Debby downer Edward. We are just going to do normal human activities, right Bella?" Emmett shot me a wink.

"Euh—yeah… I guess," I felt my cheeks getting red. Why does he have to make me so uncomfortable all the time? I looked down and let my hair cover my face.

"See! Bella wants to spend time with us too!"

Edward scoffed and looked down at me. His hand tilted my chin so now I was looking him in the eyes. "Call me if they do anything…" His sentence trailed off.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be probably hiding out in your room and listen to music." I reassured him.

"Hm—hmm" He leant forward and kissed my forehead.

"Bye love, be safe." He whispered, before getting in the car with Alice, who just finished saying goodbye to Jasper. Carlisle and Esme waved at us and got in the car too. I waved until I couldn't see the car anymore.

Before I could turn around I was embraced from behind and carried inside by two very buff arms.

Emmett.

"Really? Emmett, I may not be vampire-y fast like you, but I can still walk." I grunted. His arms were really tight, almost to the point that I had trouble breathing.

"But what's the fun in that? Besides, Edward told me that when he comes back and finds you have the tiniest injury, we will regret it for the rest of our lives." He said it like he was more amused by it than threatened.

"What has that to with me not walking like every normal human?" I complained.

"Bella, you are not a 'normal' human. Normal humans don't spend their time with vampires and secondly, you are so clumsy that you probably would have tripped on the way here." He sat me down on the kitchen counter.

I looked around confused. "What are we doing in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Well, Edward told us that humans have to eat more frequently, so what do you want to eat?" He asked eagerly. I made a face. He was taking babysitting Bella to literally. I can feed myself just fine.

"Firstly Its nine pm, I already had dinner. Secondly, I am capable in feeding myself Emmett." I said and made move to get of the counter.

Emmett's hand reached out and slid me back in my previous place. I looked up, he studied my face. Is he thinking that I just lied? Oh my god. He really takes his job serious.

"hm—hmm, are you sure? I don't remember much from my human years and definitely not what or when I ate…" He pondered on it

"Well, while you chew on that, I am going to watch a movie or something." I slid to the side and jumped down without injuring myself. Maybe hanging around graceful vampires has made me a little less clumsy. Don't count on it, said a voice in my head. I didn't hear his footsteps behind me but I saw Emmett's shadow on the wall following me. I was still getting used to that. How could someone so big, be so quiet? Jasper sat in the living room on the couch with a game controller in his hand. Rosalie was sitting in a chair reading some fashion magazine.

I sat down on the couch, but let a few feet separate me and Jasper. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Even though he has hunted recently, my presence could still make his throat feel like a barbeque. This was the main reason why he voted yes to me becoming a vampire.

Emmett sat down between us and picked up another controller and joined Jasper in the game. I think it was called "Call of Duty" or something. I didn't really remember but all their games looked the same. This time I watched with little more interest than normally, because normally I was sitting with Edward.

They were playing against others, and both were on a different team. Jasper was red and Emmett blue. They both had amazing technique. Jasper was more stealthy and quickly in killing of his opponents one by one. Emmett chose a more up front meeting and slayed his by passers before they could even draw their gun. Sometimes it was hard to choose which screen to follow. Soon it was over and Jasper's team won by six more kills.

"You only won because I didn't play the whole game." Emmet claimed.

"Right keep telling yourself that." Jasper laughed.

I sniggered. Sometimes it was just amusing to see those two compete with each other.

"Want to bet on it? Next round I will show you what defeat feels like." He sounded really sure of himself.

"Game on! What are we betting on?" asked Jasper.

"Uhm… we can't do that thing we did last time. Esme still hasn't forgiven us for destroying the toilet." Emmett said with a grimace.

I was kind of curious what they did last time, but decided that maybe I was better of knowing. Whatever they did it made Esme really angry and she doesn't get angry fast.

"No, we better not do that again." Jasper agreed.

"What do you think Bella? What should the loser do?" Emmett turned to me.

I was really thrown off by that. He wanted my suggestion?

"Didn't you guy used to bet with money?" I asked.

"Yes, but that gets boring after a while. Especially if you already have a lot of it." Jasper explained.

"Oh, right. Uhm—what about food?" I questioned.

"Food?" Jasper's face scrunched up.

"Yes, like the loser will have to eat something." I said. That would motivate them really well. I knew how disgusting human food was for them. They even had to throw it up later.

"I think it is gross, therefore great! I can't wait to see your face while you force nasty human food down your throat." Emmett managed to sound excited and evil at the same time.

"You are going down Mccarthy!" was Jasper's answer.

And they were at it again. After ten minutes the game ended and it was a tight competition, nevertheless Jasper won with three more kills.

"Oh. My. God. I lost!" Emmett whined.

Jasper and I where both laughing at his expense. "Yes you did, you know what that means?" Jasper said with a sinister smile.

"No! Please don't make me eat human food. That is disgusting!" He pleaded.

"Idiot" Rosalie said, keeping her eyes to her magazine.

"Rosie! You're on my side right?" He sounded hopeful.

"You are not getting out of this Emmett. A deal is a deal. Now be a man and come with us to the kitchen. Or do I have to drag you?"

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

All of us except Rosalie walked to the kitchen. I took a seat on the counter and looked at Jasper. He looked around thoughtfully, clearly he didn't come here very often. Emmett looked just as clueless and hopeful. It was almost more sad than funny. I mean which person on earth doesn't know where the food is in the kitchen. I should help them a bit.

"Maybe you should try the fridge?" I teased. They both looked my way, one of them grateful and the other… not so much.

"Thanks Bella!" Jasper said and opened the fridge.

"Yeah, thank you so much Bella." Emmett repeated only this time I could hear the clear sarcasm in the thank you.

"Just happy to help." I looked at him innocently.

He growled at me.

And it wasn't as playful as Edward's growl when we were playing around. No this growl was one that could easily scare a grown man. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened a little bit. Emmett can be really scary when he wants to be.

"Don't scare the human just because _you_ lost a bet." Jasper said. His head was half in the fridge and his hands where pushing things out of the way. Was he looking for something? Did it even matter what Emmett ate? I thought everything would taste just as disgusting for him.

"It's her fault. She came up with the stupid idea." He grumbled.

"Well you _asked_ for my suggestion, so next time you say yes to a bet like that, you should really ask yourself if your skills are good enough to win." I defended myself.

In a flash he was in front of me. My heart didn't just skip one beat but was thudding fast. His face was just a few inches in front of mine. His face was beautifully terrifying. His arms were holding the cupboards behind me—caging me in.

"Care to repeat that?" his voice suddenly sounded foreign to me. It got a completely different tone than I was used to. Instead of his normal Emmett tone this one sounded scary and luring. Like a real predator. I couldn't even utter a word. My instincts were telling me to run and hide. Not that I would get past him if he didn't want me to.

"Well, would you look at that. She can do something else than just blush. Your face is as pale as a ghost." One of his hands came from the cupboard to my face and stroke my cheek. "Breath Bella," Emmett whispered. "I won't hurt you."

After that I suddenly snapped out of my deer in the headlights moment. I jerked my head to the side, taking my head out of his hold on my chin and glared at him.

"That was not funny!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it was. Sorry Bella, but Edward always complains to us that you are not afraid of us like you should be." Emmett continued. "I just proved him wrong, but I understand why you never felt scared around my little brother. He can't even scare a mouse off." He laughed at that.

"I wasn't scared, you just caught me of guard." I lied.

"Don't lie Bella, I'm an empath remember? I could feel the fear. Don't worry it is only natural." Jasper said and then added. "If it makes you feel better, a lot of humans get that level of scared by us when we just look at them."

No it didn't make me feel better.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Don't be sad Belly bear, I won't do that scary thing again" Emmett said as if talking to a child and spread his arms. Before I could object he was already hugging the life out of me. "Unless you give me a reason to." He growled, playfully this time. His hug was getting painful and I couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped my lips. He quickly let go of me and ruffled my hair before turning to Jasper—who had piled a lot of food on the island counter.

"Ok. Now what should I make Emmett eat?" Jasper said more to himself than us.

"Nothing, because I am your favorite brother." Emmet said.

"Nice try. You're not getting out of this"

Emmett's face fell. After the stunt Emmett pulled on me just a few seconds ago, I wasn't the one who was going to defend him either. He could choke on a banana for all I care.

"Here, I want you to eat this." Jasper held out a chicken leg.

"That's disgusting," I scrunched my nose up.

Did they even know that no one eats chickens raw, because the chance of dying was high? Did they even know anything about human food? I guess being a vampire and eating next to nothing for over a century makes your knowledge on food non existing. Well it wouldn't taste any better to Emmett if it were cooked either. One way or another, he still had to throw it up later.

"You don't eat this?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I do… when its cooked." I replied and then added. "Humans die if they eat chicken raw."

"You can die of this?!" He said doubtful.

"Yes, I can get salmonella."

"Jesus, being a human must be awful. Even a little chicken can kill you." Emmett said.

"Just eat your chicken, Emmett." I said annoyed.

Jasper handed him the chicken leg. He grabbed it like it was a poisonous plant or something. After a deep sign Emmett bit a big chunk out of the uncooked chicken, but immediately spit it back out. He even gagged a little. "This tastes like sticky mud." He stated.

"You have to go again. It doesn't count if you immediately spit it back out." Jasper said, he stood against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He was enjoying this.

"I'm gonna get you back so hard for this." Emmett snarled.

I held back a giggle. It was amusing to see Emmett so appalled by human food.

"You are on my hit list too Bella." He glared my way.

"It's worth it," I laughed.

Emmett took another bite— he swallowed it this time without spitting it out after and shuddered like he stood in a snow storm. His face was priceless though. His revenge on Jasper and me would be worth it. I mean what is the worst he could do? Embarrass me? I already do that myself, nothing new there.

"Ok, you can get rid of it now if you want to." Jasper said merciful.

Emmett was gone in a flash.

"That was quick." I blinked.

Jasper shot me a wink. "Don't worry Bella, I'll make sure he won't do anything harmful for his revenge." He sent me a wave of calmness. I suddenly felt a lot more tired. I looked at the clock. eleven pm. It feels like I just got here. Jasper must have felt my tiredness.

"Bedtime?" He teased.

"I guess so, I didn't realize that it was already this late." I mumbled.

"Time goes by fast when you have fun huh?" Jasper smiled. It was true, I had fun. Edward never really lets me get close to Emmett or Jasper when I am here. So I never really got to know them. There was that time in Phoenix when Jasper and Alice had to hide me from James. But that was under different circumstances. Now we didn't really have to worry about a tracker trying to kill me. Well, Victoria was still out there… waiting. But I felt really safe with three vampires protecting me. Jacob and his pack also made it more difficult for her to get a swipe at me.

"I think I'm getting ready for the night." I said after yawning. "Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Bella," He said kindly.

I got of the kitchen counter and made my way out of the kitchen. I passed through the living room where Rosalie still sat, reading a magazine. She didn't even glance my way. I sighed. Would we ever become friends? I stepped on the first step on the staircase. Emmett was walking down, he probably was just done puking. Iew.

"Where are you going Bella bear?"

"It's late, I'm getting ready for bed," I replied.

"Right, because humans need sleep." He said. "Well, good night! Don't let the vampires bite." He joked.

"Har-har, Emmett." I swatted him lightly and climbed the rest of the stairs. I grabbed my bag and did my normal night routine in the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and washing my face. Their bathroom is really spacious and beautiful. The tiles are a dark grey and made of stone. The walls are an off white and there are two sinks which matched the walls. The shower door was completely made of glass and the showerhead was huge! Lastly the bathtub was in an oval shape and the edges came up to my waist. Luxury was something the Cullens were very used to.

I crossed the hall and entered Edwards room, the room I would be sleeping in. The new bed still stood in the center of it. The sheets were golden and were the softest sheets I have ever slept under. No doubt this little investment cost him a huge sum of money. Which irritates me a lot, I hate it when he spends money on me. My pajamas had miraculously disappeared from my bag, instead I found new one lying on the bed. _Alice._ Who else could it be than the one who constantly wants to dress me in new clothes. At least they weren't made of lace. Pink shorts with a bow on the front to tighten it and a pink lose spaghetti top, which also had a little bow in between the build in bra. It was very cute and definitely something I would never wear. Not that I had a choice this time.

I changed quickly and got between the sheets. The moon was bright enough for me to still see the other furniture. I closed my eyes and slid into my dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of a siren going off. I quickly jumped out of bed and made my way downstairs. Questions were shooting through my head. What the hell happened? Why is there an alarm going off? The living room was empty, but the sound came from the kitchen.

I didn't know whether to laugh or not at the sight in front of me. The kitchen was engulfed with smoke. The device on the ceiling had a red light that flickered every second and it made the awful noise. That must be the smoke detector. I looked at the stove, but it wasn't were the smoke was coming from. No, it was the toaster. Jasper looked at the pieces of burned toast he held in his hand. Or rather what was left of it. Emmett stood on a chair with a newspaper in his hand—waving at the smoke detector, but it was still going strong. Where was Rosalie? Why didn't she stop these two from this disastrous attempt at making breakfast? My ears were getting irritated at the loud alarm. I really wanted the blaring to stop.

I walked to the window and opened it all the way and the one next to it too. The toaster was still on and emitting smoke. I unplugged it and snatched the burned pieces of toast out of Jaspers hands before throwing it in the garbage. Emmett got off the chair when the alarm suddenly stopped. He looked around and saw me in the room.

"Oh… Hi Bella! Did you sleep well?" He asked like nothing happened.

"I was sleeping fine until the alarm woke me." I rubbed my eyes. "Where you guys trying to make me breakfast?" I yawned. How late was it anyway? I glanced at the clock, seven am. That got me even moodier.

"We wanted to make you eggs with bacon and toast." Jasper said sheepishly.

"But the toaster burned them." Emmett said pointing at the toaster.

"Well… how long did you leave it in?" I asked.

"Not long, about seven minutes." Jasper glanced at the garbage were the two black pieces laid.

I sighed, dragging my hand through my hair. _Don't get annoyed_. _They wanted to do something nice for you_. "It only needs to be in there for two minutes." I told them.

"Oh. Sorry. Maybe we should have googled it first." Jasper looked apologetic.

"It's okay, it's not like you toast your food before you eat it." I shook my head at the thought.

"Not necessary. The blood is already warm enough when you get it fresh." Jasper said as a matter of fact.

 _Great._

If I was hungry to begin with, I certainly wasn't now. "You know, I don't feel that hungry really. I'll just wait until lunch." I turned around and would have walked through the door if Emmett wasn't blocking the way.

"Not a chance, Bella," he swiped me up and sat me down on the island counter.

I looked him stubbornly in the eye. "It's only seven am. I'm not hungry yet." I tried to get of the counter. Key word: _tried,_ but Emmett wouldn't let me.

"I don't care. Edward gave us clear instructions. He said you had to eat several times a day and I heard somewhere that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He said. "You are not touching the ground until you have eaten, little monkey." He booped my nose.

I looked at Jasper for help, but no such luck. The only thing he did was send me a wave of comfort. Like I need any of that. I was clearly not getting out of this one. Let's get this over with, I thought.

"Alright, I will eat, but please _don't_ try to cook something." I urged.

"Fine. Now what else do humans eat in the morning?" He asked.

I looked around. I knew Esme had all my favorite food in her kitchen. But I simply wasn't hungry this early. The fruit bowl sat next to the fridge it had some bananas and apples in it.

"I would like an apple." I said softly.

Jasper grabbed an apple and handed it to me. "Is that all? I don't know much about food, but I do know that just an apple for breakfast is not enough." He said knowingly. Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

I shrugged. Happily munching away at my apple. I didn't really eat much breakfast anyway. Edward always complains about it. Every morning I sit at the breakfast table eating cereal, while he is lecturing me that I should have more than just milk with pieces of flake in it.

"I'm not really a breakfast person."

"Humpf… well, we'll make your lunch extra big then. What would you like to drink?" Emmett questioned.

"Water please." I smiled sweetly. It wasn't just Edward and Alice then. These two were just as controlling as them. I don't like it when people tell me what to do. It makes me want to do the complete opposite.

"Are you always this difficult?" Emmett cried out.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, innocently taking a bite out of my apple.

"Bella." Jasper warned. "Please, just work with us here." He too was getting very annoyed.

"I can't help it. I don't like being told what to do." I said and then continued. "Is that a vampire thing?" I asked curiously.

"What is?" Jasper looked confused.

"Being really controlling. Edward and Alice both get very edgy when things don't go their way. Even Carlisle. One time I fell down and he was very pushy to see if I was okay, I just fell of the couch." I said.

"Nobody is as controlling as Edward, but yes, vampires have a trait of getting their way." Jasper admitted. "But that is not the only reason we can get a little controlling around you Bella."

"What else?" I wondered.

"Bella, we all remember the way you looked, when we just got you back." Emmett frowned. "I can still see you stumbling out of the airplane. You looked so fragile. You could barely walk yourself." He said somber.

"Emmett, I hadn't slept in three days." I reassured him. "Of course I looked a little spooky." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You lost at least fifteen pounds Bella. You were already skinny enough as it was." He grabbed my wrist in his hand. It looked really small compared to his hand. "You still haven't gained much back," he whispered.

"Hey, hey, you guys worry too much about me. I'm fine." I promised.

"I am sorry, Bella, but we all know your definition of 'fine' and it's not the same as ours." Jasper said. "Emmett tells the truth, we all see the difference in you from our departure. We can't lose you Bella, we care too much about you. Vampires can get attached to something very quickly, it's different than the way humans care for each other. We can get really… protective." Jasper smiled a little and added. "We wouldn't just lose you, but Edward too. He can't live without you anymore."

"I love all of you too." I started. "And you are right Jasper, Edward said the same to me. He doesn't want to live in a world where I don't exist." I played with me left over core from the apple. "But, I'm not incapable of taking care of myself. Sometimes you all treat me like I'm a child." I sighed.

"You kind of are to us in a way." I looked at Emmett.

"We are all very old compared to you. I'm the youngest and I'm even too old to be your grandpa." Emmett chuckled. "Doesn't that creep you out?" He teased.

I laughed with him. "Yes, I shouldn't hang out with such old people, its gross really."

"That's better! Come here little monkey, give your old great granddad a hug." Emmett threw his arms around me and pulled my in his tight embrace. I pulled my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest, because even though I was sitting on the kitchen counter, my head would still not reach is shoulders. Emmett was really tall.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Emmett asked eagerly. The serious conversation forgotten.

I just remembered in what kind of clothes I was in before I came down here. My pajamas. A blush came up on my face. Suddenly I felt really embarrassed. Curse you Alice for making me wear this!

"Why are you blushi—… oh" Emmett guffawed loudly. Of course he was amused by my embarrassment from lack of clothing.

"I-I-should go and uhm… get changed." I stuttered.

"Really Bella, you make things fun again. It used to be so boring here!" Emmett was still laughing.

Jasper send me a calm wave, but I could see that he too was amused. I hopped off the counter and quickly made my leave, unfortunately not before hearing: "Don't be shy Bella! I bet Edward wouldn't mind you wearing those to bed!" From Emmet and "Or give them back to Alice, I quite liked them on her!" From Jasper.

After showering and changing in my own clothes. A red burgundy sweater, a black skater skirt with some black see through tights and black ankle boots with a little bit of a chunky heel. I can say that I dressed myself quite well. In your face Alice! I can be fashionable too when I want to be.

Emmett was gaming, but this time on his own and Jasper and Rosalie were nowhere to be found. I walked over to Emmett. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Jasper is in his study and Rosalie is in the garage." He answered without taking his eyes of the TV.

Well I guess that I have to entertain myself. Still had homework to do, I probably should start with that. Taking my bag to the dining table, I sat myself down and began to work. After three hours all my homework for the next week was done. Great. What now? I didn't want to interrupt the others from their stuff. Right then my stomach made itself known. I glanced at Emmett, but he seemed to engaged with his game to have noticed. How could he play that long without taking a break? Didn't it get boring after a while? I stood up and went to the kitchen—better make myself something to eat now, before Emmett does fulfill his promise of making me eat a huge lunch. I just wanted a sandwich or something. Peanut butter and jelly sounds really good right now.

I sat back down at the table—this time with my sandwich and began to doodle a little bit. I did a little doodle of me and Alice, making our most recognizable features more obvious. It looked cute. I hummed quietly to myself. My sandwich was already gone, so I took my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

What now? I walked around the house a bit. It was rainy outside. A hike would not be that fun when I got cold and wet. Not that they would let me outside by myself anyway. Controlling vampires.

I stood in the main hall. The first room someone entered if went they went to the front door. On the west side stood the staircase leading upstairs. Edwards piano stood on a platform, facing the door. I walked towards the instrument and sat down on the bench. His music sheets were neatly placed on the holder. I went through some of his compositions, some of them weren't finished yet.

When the Cullens were away I learned to play piano a little. It was something that went via school. I followed some lessons because I thought it would connect me to him in a way. I immediately remembered why I stopped the first time I attempted to learn. This time was different though—it was the first time since months that I felt determined to do something. So I practiced a lot and after a while I could play something without mistakes. It was something that made me finally feel something after his departure.

I looked at Edwards notes and got the urge to play some of his music. There was only one thing. Edward didn't know I could play and I didn't wanted him to know. He would ask me to play for him and that is just embarrassing. Next to him I would look like a fool. He was like a professional and I just got the gist of it. No, as soon as I played here he would know. One of his siblings would certainly be a tattle tale… probably Emmett.

But then again, I don't have to play for him. It's not like I owed him. Sure he would try to convince me, but my fear of embarrassment is way too high for me to give in to him. So that settled it. A little song wouldn't hurt me.

I picked a music sheet that didn't look too difficult, which is hard considering they all looked pretty advanced. I read through it a couple of times to get a feel of the music. I could already hear the tune in my head. My hands were itching to play the beautiful melody. **(AN: play chopin waltz op. 69 No.2)**

Before I knew it my fingers were flying over the keyboard. It was something you could dance to, the soft music glided through the room. It sounded magical, Edward truly knew how to create a masterpiece. It went from to slow to a more fast pace and back to slow again. I felt myself get lost in the music. Much too soon the song ended, my fingers played the last couple of notes with care.

I heard clapping behind me. I flashed around so fast, I could have been mistaken for a vampire. There they stood, all three, with grinning faces that could put the joker to shame. I gulped. The cat is out of the bag. I was regretting my decision already. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I thought for a second that Edward returned home." Jasper said.

"Yeah me too!" Emmett cheered. "Where did you learn how to play like that? Did Edward give you private lessons?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"I-I-uh… I learned in school." I said shyly.

"For how long did you have lessons? You sounded quite good." Rosalie asked.

"Thanks. They gave me lessons for a couple of months." I replied still red as ever.

"Why haven't you played here before? Does Edward know?" Jasper tilted his head to the side.

"Uhm… I don't know." I looked everywhere except at them.

"You don't know why you haven't played here before? Or you don't know if Edward knows that you can actually compete with him at playing the piano?" Emmett asked very intrigued.

 _Go away. Please._

"Please don't tell him." I almost begged.

"Why? Why don't you want him to know?" Rosalie frowned.

"I just don't."

"That's not really a reason, Bella." Jasper objected.

"He doesn't need to know. It's not like he can't play it better himself, so there is no need for him to— "

"Ahw… does little Bella have stage freight playing in front of her boyfriend?" Emmett said in a baby voice. I really, really regret playing. Why didn't I just do something else?

"No!" I denied. They looked skeptical. "Ok, maybe a little…" No face changes. "Fine! Yes, there. Happy?" I admitted.

"There is no reason to be nervous in front of Edward, Bella." Jasper lessened my anxiety a little with is power.

"Hm-hmm" I said absently.

"He loves you very much and he would never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Sure, sure, I suppose this means you guys won't hide this from him?" I asked hopelessly.

"Sorry, but he is a mind reader. Can't help you there." Jasper said without much sorrow.

"You guys keep him out all the time!" I protested. They weren't even going to try to keep this a secret.

"Yes, when we really don't want him to know something. Unfortunately for you, we don't feel the need to keep this from him." Rosalie's voice sounded indifferent.

 _Ice queen._

I turned around. "Fine, I'll just remember this for next time then, when one of you asks _me_ for a favor." I said hurt.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Happy feelings spread through me, taking all the bad ones away. I shrugged of his hand, or rather he let me. "Please don't do that." I wanted to feel my own emotions not his manipulated ones.

"Don't feel self-conscious, Bella. You were really great." Jaspers voice sounded soft.

I sighed. "I just… I can't help it. I always feel so insignificant next to him with everything. He is an amazing composer, of course me playing for him would make me feel insecure." I turned my neck to look at Jasper. The spots where Emmett and Rosalie stood were now empty.

"You really don't see yourself clearly."

"Right, that must be it." I said sarcastically.

"I now see why Edward can get frustrated with you so frequently. You're really stubborn."

"That took long for you to figure out."

"My apologies, ma'am." His southern drawl came out and his eyes shone playfully.

I rolled my eyes.

"You should play some more."

"It's not like I have anything better to do." I turned around and started playing again.

"I'm going back upstairs, just call me if you need anything." I felt a breeze and he was gone again.

I went back to playing and learned some other pieces. Soon it was already starting to get darker outside. Did I play that long? I must really have missed it. My fingers slid of the keys and I stood up—stretching a bit of my back. Sitting straight for hours without moving gets me really stiff. The lights in the house were off and it was getting darker each minute. I searched for a light switch and flicked on some lights. That's better. I was clumsy enough when I could see where I'm going, but in the darkness I was a walking nightmare.

I looked down on my watch, half past six, dinner time. Jasper said that I could call him if I needed anything, but looking back at what happened this morning. It wasn't a smart idea for them to get any involvement in what I eat. They could accidentally poison me or something.

The fridge held a lot of food. I decided to go with something easy. Salmon with pasta sounds good. I cooked the meal in twenty minutes and sat down on a bar stool. I could eat in the living room, but I really wanted to eat in peace. Three vampires staring at you while you eat isn't pleasant. It's like they have forgotten that they ate it too when they were still human.

I put my plate in the dishwasher and walked upstairs. Most doors were open. The Cullens always had some unspoken agreement that when a door was open you could just walk in. If a door was closed you knock. The walls were decorated with family pictures and art. Of course on every picture they looked the same.

Jasper's door to his study was slightly open so I didn't knock. His study was just like Carlisle loaded with books. Except the glass wall that had view over the garden, the walls were lathered with bookshelves. The furniture existed of a writing desk with a big office chair behind it, on the right side of the room. To my left stood a black leathered couch with a salon table. Jasper sat behind his writing desk. I still stood in the opening of the door, taking the unfamiliar room in.

"Bella?" My head snapped back to Jasper. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.

I blushed.

"I-uh… no I don't," I looked at my toes.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I just had dinner." I stepped inside his study. 'You have so many books." I said softly.

Jasper laughed. "Well, I had quite a few years to collect them."

I walked over to a shelf, curious what kind of books he had in his possession. The all looked kinda old. My fingers stroked a spine of a book. The letters were faded. I suddenly remembered that I wasn't alone and this wasn't a very polite thing to do. My body turned around, facing Jasper again. He now stood in front of his desk, but he leant against it. A very human thing to do.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little… curious." I said shyly.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Jasper smiled, putting his arms over one another.

"And satisfaction brought it back." Was my witty response.

He rolled his eyes, but he didn't look annoyed.

"I'm just bored." I answered his earlier question.

"Where are the other two?" He looked outside, it was already completely dark. Not that he would have a problem seeing in the dark. For him it must be the same thing as seeing with daylight.

"I don't know." The house was really quiet. "Emmett abandoned his video games a while ago I think. But I haven't looked for Rose." I replied.

"They're not inside." He still looked outside. " I think they went for a walk." He said and turned back to face me.

Right. A walk. Sure. Those two were probably having crazy vampire sex somewhere in a tree.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or play a game?" He asked.

"Sure, we could play that game you guys were playing yesterday." I suggested.

He looked surprised by that. "Whatever you like."

We sat down in the living room and Jasper turned the TV and Xbox on. After explaining to me what the buttons did he started the game. He recommended that we should first play against each other. So I could get the hang of it. I died to many times to count and I almost quit, but at my last try I finally got him.

"Very good, Bella" He praised me. "Just a few more rounds and then we could try playing online."

We played five more rounds, which he won four of before joining a team online. It was fun. I really got into it. My score wasn't the highest but I wasn't the loser either.

"You got Bella to play?!" Emmett's voice made me jump of the couch. I turned around quickly.

He stood behind us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes and she's quite good for a beginner." Jasper still sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I got to see this." Emmett jumped over the couch and sat himself down between us.

I sat down again and got back in the game. This time I ended a little lower, because of Emmett's arrival. I got killed two times then. But it was still fun and I wanted to go again. I could see why Emmett was so addicted to games.

"Look at that! You just keep surprising us this weekend, don't you?" Emmett said after the round ended. "What else can you do that is completely out of character for you?" He tilted his head.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing I guess."

"Well, we have until tomorrow afternoon to find out." His eyes sparkled.

"Don't count on me doing a back flip or something like that." I put my feet under my butt. "I'm still clumsy Bella."

"Good, she is entertaining." He chuckled.

"I still have two more hours before I go to sleep. What do you guys want to do?" I looked from one to the other.

"I have an idea!" Emmett got up and flashed away, but was back in less than four seconds. In his right hand he held a bottle. Alcohol. Why the hell do they have liquor in their home? They don't even drink or get drunk.

"Emmett we shouldn't—"

"Oh relax Jasper. We're just gonna have a little fun." Emmett interrupted Jasper.

"Uh… Emmett? I don't think this is a good idea…" I said uneasy.

"You will after a little while." He said and took some cards out of a package.

I sighed. I don't think he was gonna let my pass this one. Well at least I get a human experience out of it. Edward is always dead set on giving me all the human experiences there are. Getting me drunk was certainly not on his list though. I didn't really care about that, Edward wasn't here so…

"Al right. What did you have in mind?" I moved myself to the other side of the salon table and sat on the floor.

"That's the spirit!"

"Bella are you sure?" Jasper frowned.

"Yeah, I mean it's just a drinking game right? Or what are the cards for?" I wasn't willing to play strip poker or something like that.

"Yes, it's called buss." Emmett attention was on the cards. His hands moved really fast. I think he was disordering them.

"It's really simple, so I'll explain while we are playing." He continued.

"But I have one question." I began. "How are we playing when I'm the only one who can get drunk? It's not really fair if I'm the only one who can get drunk." I added.

"Then I guess you'll have to make sure you don't get drunk." He shrugged like it was simple logic.

"That's not really easy when you play against two vampires, whose mind work ten times faster than mine." I argued.

"You're not chickening out, are you?" He teased.

"No."

"Great! Let's start! Red or black?" He asked.

"Red?" My answer sounded more like a question.

He gave me a red seven. "There, no drinking yet," He grinned.

"So we can't get drunk, but drinking is still something we preferably don't do. Which makes us good candidates too. Therefor we need to drink too when we got a card wrong." He got up again and came back with two glasses of water. "Booze or water doesn't matter, it's both equally disgusting to us." He sat down again and turned to Jasper.

"Red or Black?"

"Black." Jaspers face stood in a grimace. He clearly didn't like the thought of drinking water.

His card was black.

"Okay and I choose red," Emmett said before giving himself a card before looking at it. Fortunately for him, he was right too. "Next round," He looked to back to me.

"Will the card be higher or lower than the one you have now?"

It was a seven. The chances were even. "Uhm… Lower?" I said uncertain.

Emmett gave me the card. Jack of spades. Shit.

I looked at the liquor. Snatching the bottle from the table, I read how much alcohol it contained. 40%. I wasn't chugging this pure, that's for sure. And on the bottle it said that I could mix it.

"Do you have Coca-Cola or other soda?"

"Bella, the whole purpose of the game is drinking alcohol not soda." Emmett whined.

"Yeah well, I'm not drinking it pure. I would be drunk after five mistakes and beyond that I would drink myself to death." I said.

"I'll look if there is any." Jasper flashed out of the living room.

He was back before the door to the kitchen slammed shut. One hand held a glass and the other a Coca-Cola bottle. I poured one third of the liquor in my glass and added the coke.

"How many?" I asked Emmett.

"Just one."

I filled my mouth with coke and alcohol and swallowed once. I could taste the liquor, it burned a little in my throat. But the coke definitely overpowered the taste. Surprisingly held my face in a poker face and put the glass down.

"And? How was it?" Emmett asked eager.

I shrugged. "It burns a little more, that's all."

They both guessed right again, so we came to the next round.

"Between or out of the two cards you have?"

I looked down at my cards. If I got eight, nine or ten it would be between, so the highest chance would be out. "Out." There was no hesitation.

My card was a diamond six, so long so good. This time Jasper wasn't so lucky and he swallowed the water as manly as he could. It was a rare sight. It was seldom that I saw the Cullens consume food or drink something.

Emmett still got lucky. I was kinda glad that this game didn't require much skill. It was all in having knowledge of the cards ranks and luck. In round four I had to guess if I got one of the four symbols. I had three of the four so I chose yes, but luck wasn't on my side and I had to take a gulp again. Jasper survived this round and Emmett actually had to it wrong this time.

"Ok, now we move on to the next part." Emmett began making a pyramid of cards, with the number and the symbols down. "I'm gonna turn them around from the top to bottom and if there is a same card number or symbol on the table as in your collection, you can put it on the card. If that happens, you can point to one person and he or she will have to take the same amount of gulps as the row is long." He explained.

I looked at the pyramid. The longest row was on the bottom, which held seven cards. I hope none of them had a card that fit in there. Emmett started turning the first card. Ace of spades. No one had that one, so he turned the next one and this time Jasper had the same number. He smiled apologetic at me. I took it as a cue to set the glass to my lips and swallow twice. When we got to the last row I still had two cards and the both of them had one. they both had drunk at least once or twice by now and I even more. I felt fine though. A little more warm maybe, but nothing else.

I ended up with two cards, Jasper zero and Emmett one. Did that affect me for the next stage?

Emmett collected all the cards and unsorted them again. He was smiling and I wasn't a nice smile. It was a full on joker smile. I looked over at Jasper and shot him a worried look. He didn't say anything, but held my gaze without much of an expression.

"Your cheeks are red," Jasper commented.

I raised a hand to my face and touched my cheek, it felt warm.

"Must be the alcohol." I mumbled. "Does it bother you?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering why you are blushing." He grinned.

I nodded and focused my attention back to Emmett, who was making one row of seven cards. All showing their number or symbol.

"This round you have to guess if the card will be higher or lower than the card you point at. If it isn't, you have to drink the same amount as the row is long. Eventually the rows will get longer as the game goes on. You get it?" He asked and then said before we could answer. "Oh and you have to guess three times and always one time in the longest row. If you get it wrong you have to go again until you get all three times right in one go."

"I think I get it." I said thoughtfully.

"Great! Then you can go first."

I got it right after three times. I was glad I got to go first, when rows were only one or two cards long. Jasper got it right after two times and Emmett after three. It was funny to see the look on their faces when they had to swallow a lot of water. My amusement didn't last long as I remembered that it was my turn again. The longest row existed out of eight cards now and the others had five or under. It was getting interesting.

This time I had to go five times and I had to refill my glass two times, since the rows got longer and longer. I didn't feel the burn that much anymore when I swallowed, which was nice. The uptightness I felt at the beginning of the day was completely gone. I feel much lighter and relaxed. But something was missing. Music. I stood up without saying anything to Jasper or Emmett and headed over to the radio. I connected my phone to it and made a playlist—selecting all my favorite trap music and remixes. The first song was Jette- I love to change the world. The music had a really good sound here. Music boxes were in every corner of the living room.

I turned around and half danced half skipped back to the vampire bro's. They were in the same spot as I left them. Both of them wearing a perplexed look. I giggled a little. They looked funny when caught off guard. I sat back down and looked over at Jasper.

"It's your turn." He looked at me doubtfully and didn't make any move to play. Did he forget the rules already? Stupid vampires. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett I think Bella shouldn't drink—"

"I'm _fine_ Jasper." I said frustrated. I felt better than fine actually, really energetic and cheerful.

"Yes Jasper, she is finally letting a little loose. Don't ruin it for her." Emmett sided with me.

Go Emmett! I cheered in my head.

"We're so gonna get it from Edward." Jasper muttered.

"We can take him." Emmett scoffed.

"Yes, we can." I echoed.

Emmett laughed out loud at that. Which I don't really get. Did he suddenly think otherwise? I looked at his body. He was seriously ripped. His shirt showed his muscles through the fabric. If I didn't know that he was a vampire, I would have thought that he visited the gym more than two hours a day.

"Oh Bella, I think I like you even more now." Emmett said still laughing a little.

"Well that's great. Can we get back to the game now?" I bounced.

"Yes, Jasper your turn."

Jasper got it right after three times and almost half of the cards were on the table. Emmett was quite good and got it right after the first try. So it was my turn again. It didn't go that well. I was on my fourth try now, but I kept guessing it wrong. I had to refill three times. Every time I had to think longer if I said higher or lower, resorting Emmett to complain that I was thinking too long. His opinion was that this game was fun when you play it fast, because there would be more mistakes. Trust me I was making those just as much when I took it slow. Nevertheless I complied and took up the pace. I kept on getting it wrong though. The music wasn't helping either, my attention was constantly caught by it. Suddenly we were out of cards and the bottle was almost empty.

"I won!" I cheered and grabbed some cards, threw them in the air and letting them come down on me like rain.

"Uh… Bella, you didn't win." I looked over to Jasper.

"Of course I did. I finished the game, didn't I?" I said like it was obvious and continued. "This is really yummy." I poured the last of the liquor in my glass. This time without adding coke. I swallowed without noticing much of the burn, even though I drank it pure. "It tastes like red fruit." I decided.

"You should really stop drinking that, Bella" Jasper was suddenly crouched before me. Wow. He was really fast. Like really fast. My eyes blinked a couple times and made contact with his. They looked… concerned? I felt fine, good even. He should really stop worrying so much it's not like I'm dying or anything. It's a shame that vampires can't drink, they were missing out big time.

"You know what, Jasper. You're right." I got up. "I think want to try something else now." I looked at Emmett. "Show me the goods, draculaaaa…" I drawled, snickering a little.

"I think I'm going with Jasper on this one, Belly bear." Emmett said.

I huffed. "I'm not even drunk."

"Right." Jasper said not convinced.

"Alright let's make a deal. If I can convince u guys that I'm not that drunk yet, I can have another shot." I tried to make myself sound like I always talk. It sounded really good if I say so myself. Emmett and Jasper shared a look. That annoying look all the Cullens seem to accomplish having. I really hope I won't look like that when I get turned. They weren't saying anything, which annoyed me.

"Oh come on, when do you guys ever turn down a bet." I teased.

"Alright, if you can prove us that you're not that drunk, you can have another shot." Emmett agreed.

"Awesome. What do I have to do?" I looked between the two.

"If you can keep one leg of the ground for a minute, than you pass." Emmett threw his arms over each other, looking all business like.

Raise a leg for one minute? That was going to be a challenge. I wasn't the most coordinated person sober, so this was going to be hard. They knew that though. That's why Emmett picked it. I threw him a glare. Thankfully I could still remember something from one of my ballet classes I followed years ago. When turning you have to spot. Look at one thing and focus on it.

I breathed out and raised my right leg a couple inches of the ground. My focused on Esme's red vase. So far so good.

"Higher." Jasper demanded.

I raised my leg a little more. "I'm not raising it higher than this, I'm not an acrobat." I grumbled.

I still looked at the vase. Was it moving? It looked like it moved sideways and back. Wait the vase isn't moving… I am. Before I could fall, I hopped a little up and down, trying to regain balance. I looked back at the vase when I was certain that I wouldn't go down.

"How long?" I asked.

"Fifteen seconds to go." Emmett answered. Okay, I can do this!

I was losing my balance again and swung my arms about. Come on just a few seconds. I hopped a little and sung along with the song that was playing.

"Times up."

I set my foot down and began bending my knees a little. Note to self: don't do exercise when drunk. Other than that… victory is mine! I won!

"So… how about that shot huh?" my voice sounded smug.

Emmett was gone in a flash.

"Bella, you should really go to bed." Jasper advised.

"Why?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I can feel how intoxicated you are." He said.

"Well that's what alcohol does, Jasper." I replied. "Have you ever been drunk in your human life?"

"Without a doubt." He admitted. "But, I wouldn't remember."

"I feel to energetic to go to bed."

Right after I said that I felt my energy go down. Calm suddenly surrounded me. I shook my head, trying to shake it off. I shot Jasper a glare.

"Quit that!" I whined.

Before he could reply, Emmett made his appearance. He handed me a shot glass. The liquid in it was as clear as water.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tequila."

I shrugged and downed it in one go. My throat invited the burn. I gave the glass back to Emmett and grabbed the remote of the radio, raising the volume. One of my favorite songs was playing. Yellow claw- Till it hurts. I began dancing on the music and sang along with the lyrics.

"Just give me tonightttt!" I couldn't even hear my voice over the music, but that didn't stop me from singing.

"Love mehhh till it hurtsss!"

The bass was really loud. The whole room was turned into a club. If only they had disco lights or something. I danced over to the light switches. I dimmed the big light and let the small lights on. So that's better.

I turned around and came face to chest with Emmett. I raised my head to look at his face and shot him a grin.

"What are you doing?" His voice was almost drowned out by the music.

"Dimming the lights!" Wow for vampires they could sometimes ask really dumb questions.

I walked around him and continued dancing my heart out. I wasn't that bad of a dancer really. When I was dancing on my own and not ballroom style. I looked over at Jasper and Emmett. They both looked amused at little ol' dancing me. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew that sober I would have been so embarrassed. Drunk I couldn't care less. I spun around in a circle and did some random hip hop moves.

I did that for a very long time. I danced on the couch. I spun around on the chairs, but quit that really fast as it made me dizzy. I grabbed a standing up lamp as dance partner and danced with it. I used the whole living room as dance ground. After like seven songs a really ironic song came on. Xylo- Afterlife (PLS&TY remix).

"I'm bad luck baby, you know follows me around everywhere I go!" I sang along.

"Red wine teeth stain, it's been a long day I just want your love, not your money!"

"Cause oh, how the other half live with their perfect skin And oh, how I'll never be, never be just like them, so…"

"Aij, I'm waiting for the afterlife." I knew the whole song by heart.

I looked over to Jasper and Emmett, who were both sitting on the couch for a while now. Their faces changed from just observing me to full out grins. The figured out the meaning of the song to me. I winked at them and continued dancing and singing. I had a lot of songs that reminded me of my life with the Cullens or just Edward.

Suddenly the music stopped. I looked over to the radio. Rosalie stood there with her hand on the on/off button, her face scowled.

"Heeey, I waz dancin' to dat," I whined.

"You guys got Bella drunk?!" Her voice sounded really angry.

"I'm nott drunk… I'm real-lyy nott," I tried to sound normal.

"She was talking fine a couple songs ago." Emmett tried to defend himself.

"How much alcohol did you give her?"

"Uhm just that and a shot of tequila." Emmett pointed at the empty bottle.

Suddenly Rosalie was gone. Wow, how did she do that? Was she a magician? Oh wait… vampires. I giggled to myself.

"This is way too much percent," I turned around, Rosalie stood by Emmett with the empty bottle in her hand. "And you gave her even more after this was empty?" She growled.

"She didn't look that drunk, she could even raise her leg for one minute." Emmett glanced at me.

"Was that just after she drank it?"

"Yes?" Jasper joined the conversation.

Ugh, why are the making such a big deal out of this. I felt fine, I just want to have fun, but they were being a buzz kill.

"Alcohol doesn't work that fast. She wasn't affected by it immediately. So of course she could still raise her leg." Rosalie groaned. "If you asked her now she would fall after just three seconds."

"Oh… we didn't know it worked that way." Emmett scratched the back of his head.

"Idiots."

I giggled. It was funny to see how they got told. All their faces shot back at me.

"So what do we do with her now?" Jasper asked.

"Put her to bed?" Emmett offered.

"Nooo!" I protested and backed away from them. I don't want to sleep yet. I wasn't even tired.

Rosalie sighed. "I don't know."

"I have an idea!" I said enthusiastic.

"What is it?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Let'sss go to da Macdooon-alds," I tried to pronounce it right.

I didn't wait for their opinion and skipped over to the garage. There stood three cars and a motorcycle. I turned around and the others were right behind me.

"which carrr?"

"Let's take the jeep." Emmett suggested.

I skipped over to the driver's side and opened the backdoor. Jasper already sat on the other side and Rosalie sat shotgun. Before I could raise myself up to the seat, I was lifted by hands on my hips and carefully placed in my seat.

"I donut neeed help." I frowned at Emmett.

He didn't reply but shut the door and took his place behind the wheel.

"Don't forget your seatbelt." He looked in the mirror at me.

Right, the seatbelt. There were more straps that had to fit in one buckle. I fumbled with it and tried to attach them all at once, but every time I lost one and had to start again. Jasper sighed next to me. His hands were swatting mine away and he buckled me in.

"Jaspurr—"

"I know, I know. You donut neeeed help."

Did he just mock me?

I rolled my eyes. We were already a couple of miles away from forks. This time I didn't mind the fast driving. I was hungry for some food and de mac sounded like heaven right now.

Emmett parked in the parking lot close to the building. There were only a couple of other cars.

"You knowe we could haf gowne thr-through da mcdriveee too." I said to Emmett when he opened my door.

"And have you ruin this car? No way in hell." He grabbed me under my armpits and lifted me down.

I shrugged. Whatever, as long as I can get my cheeseburger.

I stood in front of the counter and waited for someone to come and take my order. My fingers drummed against the wood. What is taking so long? We were like the only customers who were waiting to get served. Finally a boy about my age came to me.

"Hello, can I get your order?" He looked me up and down.

"Yes! Fi-nal-ly. Uhm… I want a cheeseburger… no wait! Two cheeseburgers! And uh… friesss and a coke." I said and was contemplating on switching one of the cheeseburgers to a mcchicken. Mweh, I wasn't in de mood for chicken.

"Do you want sauce with that?" He asked.

"Yes! Lots!" I nodded.

"And do you want medium or large?"

"Large," I said without hesitation.

"Okay, was that all?" He looked a little shocked.

I turned around.

"Do you guys want anything?" I asked the three behind me. They all shook their heads and I turned back around.

"Nope, that was it." I shot him a grin.

"That will be $4.98 dollars please."

Oh shoot. I don't think I had any money on me. Before I could work my charms to get myself a discount an arm shot in front of me and handed the cashier boy five dollars. I followed the arm up. Jasper smiled knowingly at me.

Emmett and Rosalie lead me to an free table and sat me down. Rosalie sat next to me and Emmett in front of me. I looked around me. The clock caught my eye, it was 2 am.

"Yes, Bella it's late and when we get home you're going to bed." Rosalie said in a motherly tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fineee."

My mood lifted instantly when I saw Jasper approach the table with my order. He sat down next to Emmett and gave me my food.

"Thanks, Jaspurr. I thought I was gonna starf."

"You're welcome."

I quickly unwrapped my cheeseburger and took a huge bite of it. I moaned at the taste. This was so good.

"Does it really taste that good?" Emmett wondered.

I opened my eyes and nodded. Lettuce was falling out of my mouth and I had trouble chewing with my mouth closed. Not that I cared how I looked right now. Normally I was really self-conscious eating in front of the vampire family. I always found it a little unfair how they could watch me eat, but I couldn't watch them eat. Edward always said it was too dangerous, but what if that wasn't the reason? What if he was like me, embarrassed to let someone watch him drink. I mean I get it. It's not a normal diet he is following, but seriously talk about inequality. My rant was cut off by Rosalie.

"Are you really gonna eat all of that?" she scrunched up her nose.

"Yes, yes I am." I looked at her serious.

"Don't discourage her, Rose. She is finally eating." Emmett said softly, thinking I couldn't hear.

I started on my second burger and ate some fries in between.

"I have never seen a girl eat so unladylike."

I looked at the table next to us. Three boys around my age, maybe a little older sat there. Two of them looked at me amused and one with disgust. My mouth was still full of food but that didn't stop me from replying.

"Well, then maybe you don't get outside much." My voice sounded muffled, but they still heard me.

"Oeh, burn." Said the blond one who looked amused at me before to the brown haired one. The one who looked at me in disgust.

"Shut up, Thomas!" He snapped at the blonde one.

"Don't be a dick then." Thomas replied.

"Guys, you are acting like idiots in front of the pretty girl." The other guy with the beanie said.

Pretty girl? Oh, he must be talking about Rosalie. She was like a model. I think there isn't a guy in school who hasn't dreamed of being with her.

"Stay out of it Kyle." The brown haired one didn't even glance at his beanie friend, but it was obviously meant for him.

"This is why Vanessa dumped you." Thomas said. Brownie looked over at Thomas like he would kill him for that comment.

Oeh, this was getting interesting. Maybe I would get to see some action and I even had some snacks with it.

"What did you just say!?" Brownie stood up from his chair and took an intimidating pose.

"You heard me." Thomas said calmly, but got out of his chair too.

And that was all it took for Brownie to swing his fist at Thomas. Luckily for Thomas he saw it coming and dodged by an inch. He grabbed Brownie by the shirt and pushed him out in the pathway. Brownie advanced again and punched Thomas in his jaw.

Ouch that' gotta hurt.

Thomas regained his posture and elbowed him in the cheek. By now the full on were in contact with each other, both trying to throw a punch or get a good kick in. Kyle was standing up now too and trying to split them both up.

He was failing miserably.

I was sipping at my straw, drinking my coke. Those burgers and fries made me really thirsty. I looked over at Emmett. He looked entertained by the fight. Suddenly he looked over at Jasper with worry. Rosalie had the same expression. I looked over at Jasper, he looked fine to me. Although his body was a little still, too still for a human. He wasn't breathing.

Blood. One of the guys was bleeding.

The fight was still going on. There were no employees in sight and Kyle still did a terrible job at separating the two boys.

Rosalie suddenly got up and grabbed Jasper by the arm. She dragged him to the exit with speed and strength that was obviously not possible for a human. Fortunately we and the three fighting boys were the only ones here and they were too busy smashing each other's faces in.

Emmett stood up and walked over to the fight. He grabbed Brownie and Thomas by their shoulders and parted them easily. Thomas had a busted lip, brownie had a bloody nose and both of them had wild hair.

"You guys should really break it up, before you get banned form this place." He patted them both on the back and sauntered over to me.

The boys were all gaping at him a little scared. I would be too if I were them. He was huge and could easily take all three of them on. By looking at their faces they thought so too. The three of them quickly grabbed their jackets and made their leave.

I was the only one still sitting, eating the last of my fries peacefully.

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett had his arms on the seats in front of me.

"I have to use the bath- _burp_ -room first." I answered laughing, because I burped in between.

Emmett laughed along.

After I went to the bathroom, which took longer than necessary because I couldn't unlock the door the first few tries. We walked back to the jeep, I let Emmett lift me and Jasper buckle me in without complaint. I was getting more tired with the minute. The dark car ride didn't help with that either.

Suddenly my door was opened again. I opened my eyes, not remembering when I closed them. Emmett unbuckled me from the harness and lifted me down. I swayed a little, the lights were too bright and I half closed my eyes.

I felt an arm pushing me in a direction. I walked forwards in that direction. I could see better when we arrived in the living room, since only the small lights were on. I was directed to the stairs by someone who had an arm on my back, guiding me the way. I almost fell on the stairs when my foot caught one of the steps. Arms caught me in time before I could fall face down on the stairs.

I was pulled upright and swept up by arms under my knees and back.

"Upsy daisey." Emmett mumbled.

"Emm't?" I sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder. It wasn't comfortable.

"Shhh. I'm just making sure you don't break anything on your way to bed." He snickered.

"T'night wa fun."

"Yeah it was," he agreed.

He sat me back on my feet in the bathroom and disappeared. Dazed, I looked around me. What was I doing here again? Oh, right. Getting ready for bed.

I fumbled with my clothes and finally got them off and my pj's on. What next?

Brushing my teeth. I grabbed my brush and put some toothpaste on it. It was harder to accomplish than normally.

After I was done with that I used the toilet again and washed my hands. I shut of the lights in the bathroom and walked over to Edwards room. I fell down on his bed and crawled under the covers. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke from my sleep in an odd position. I was curled up in a ball with my head facing the pillow. And my knees under me. My hands just close to my head. I lifted my front up and took a hand through my hair while yawning. I arched my back so far it cracked satisfyingly.

"That's not good for your back, love." His voice sounded lovingly. "But it's understandable with the way you were sleeping."

I moaned and got back to my little ball position. My head was killing me. Was I still drunk? It didn't feel like the way I felt yesterday. Instead of the happy buzz I felt, now I just felt dizzy and tired. My throat resembled the desert.

"Alice said that you wouldn't feel so good today." He continued.

"I feel horrible," I croaked.

There's some water on the bedside table."

I sat up again and grabbed the glass of water. After downing all the water my throat felt a lot better.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Ten thirty. You slept about seven hours." He told me.

He sat on a chair in the corner.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"You were moving quite a bit. I thought you were awake a couple times, but you would lay down again and sleep on." He gave me a small smile. "Your hair looks wild."

I slid of the bed and walked over to him. "How was hunting?" I asked and sat down on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me. "It was nice, we found some really big animals." He grinned.

"I missed you." I sighed, happy to be in his arms again.

"I missed you too." He kissed me softly, but pulled away again. "And… is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked innocently.

"What?" I frowned. "Oh, right. I'm sorry about last night, Alice must have had some odd visions…"

He laughed.

"I wasn't really talking about that, but yes. Alice did have some visions." He held my gaze. "I was really mad at first. Not at you, but Jasper and Emmett." He explained.

"Please tell me that you didn't cuss them out about something they had no control over?" I pleaded.

"Ha! No control? They were the ones who started that drinking game and they shouldn't have given you more after." He growled.

"That was my fault. I made them think that I wasn't that drunk." I said sheepishly.

"Yes, you were quite deviously."

"But I'm fine. Nothing bad happened. We had a lot of fun." I said. "Wait, let me rephrase that. _I_ had a lot of fun. They were just dragged along by everything I did." I admitted. Images of last night shot through my head. Me dancing in the living room and towing them along to the Macdonald's.

"Oh don't be fooled. It was a very entertaining night for them too." He whispered in my ear.

"Really? I doubt it."

"Really. Emmett is already planning for the next weekend you'll be here." He chuckled.

"Well, good for him, because today is going to be just you and me." I said.

"I like the sound of that."

"Wait… you said that, that wasn't what you meant. What did you mean?" I asked.

My stomach took that moment to growl very loudly. Edward laughed and lifted me up. He walked me over to the bathroom and sat me down in it.

"I tell you later. Right now you should take your human minutes while I'll prepare breakfast." He was out of the bathroom before I could object.

I showered and clothed myself quickly. I brushed my teeth and drank more water, because my throat was dry again. Today I went with some grey skinny jeans and a blue blouse. My shoes were in the bathtub, I wondered how they got there. My stomach growled again when I smelled the food downstairs.

"It smells delicious." I sat myself down on a bar stool.

I ate my food with more grace this time. My cheeks reddened, when I thought back to last night.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked and sat down in front of me.

I shrugged. "Not much. We could go to the meadow?" I offered.

He looked disappointed. Weird.

"Sure, but it will rain in the late afternoon." He said.

I washed my hands after I was done eating and Edward put the plate and pan in the dishwasher. We put on our jackets and I climbed on his back. While he was running I kept my eyes closed. In just a few minutes we arrived at the meadow. The sun was out and shining. It was late April, the flowers were beautiful in this season. We sat down and enjoyed the peace and quiet together. This was what I like about our relationship. We didn't need to talk all the time, sitting together for hours without saying anything was just fine. After a couple of hours the sky was clouding up. Edward ran us back to his house and we were inside before the rain could make us wet.

"Just in time." I watched the rain fall down.

"Come." He grabbed my hand and let me over to the piano.

 _Piano_

I played on this piano yesterday. Did he know? His siblings knew. But so many things happened yesterday that this shouldn't have been the highlight of their thoughts. My heart was beating faster.

I breathed in and out, trying to get it back to normal.

He sat down and pulled me down next to him. His fingers danced over the keys and he started playing. I relaxed some more. If he knew he would have said it already. I was worrying myself for nothing. My mind drifted off at his beautiful melody. I watched his fingers fly over the keys gracefully. He played for a while, but stopped sooner than he normally would.

I looked at his face. "Do you want to do something else."

He didn't answer but studied my face.

"Yes and no." He admitted.

I frowned. "You don't know?" I asked.

"I was actually hoping that you would play for me."

 _Crap._ So he did know. I looked away, my face was getting warm. His hand cupped my face and turned it back at him. My eyes were casted down.

 _Don't look at him. Don't look at him!_

"Bella, would you please look at me?" His voice was so beautiful. How could I deny him?

I lifted my eyes and he captured them quickly. His golden eyes were bright and enticing. I couldn't look away. My heart did some backflips.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Would you play for me?" His lips whispered the words like it was a song. His hand was tracing circles in my neck, making me have goosebumps.

I couldn't even answer so I just nodded. Helplessly.

He leaned away and put some space between us. I snapped out of his bedazzlement.

"That wasn't fair!" I glared at him.

"Just as fair as you beholding the information that you could play." He said not feeling really bad about dazzling me.

"What does it matter when you can play it better yourself?"

"From what I saw, that is almost a lie." He smiled.

"Well, I'm sure I sound better in their heads than in real life."

"Let's find out."

I sighed. "Are we the only ones in the house?" I asked nervous.

"Yes." He assured me.

"Fine, but one song." I said.

"Five." He said just as strongly.

"Two."

"Four."

Ugh, alright I had to pull something else.

"Two special ones." I negotiated

"Special?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, do you agree or not?" I said

"Agreed."

I turned back to the piano. I breathed in and out to calm myself a little. I didn't like having a audience. My hands found the keys easily. I was going to play a song I heard on the radio when I just began playing and fell in love with it. **(play: Tom odell- another love (cover by Holly Henry)**

"I want to take you somewhere so you know I care, but it's so cold and I don't know where." My voice filling the room first followed by the piano.

"I brought you daffodils, in a pretty string, but they won't flower like they did last spring." I sang.

"And I want to kiss you, make you feel alright, but I'm just so tired to share my night."

I glanced over at Edward. His face stood shocked. I finished the first verse and came to the chorus.

"On another love, another love. All my tears have been used up."

I sang and my nerves went away after the chorus. I did the second couplet and finished the song with the chorus.

"All my tears have been used up."

I took my hands of the keys and faced Edward. He was still a little shocked but had a smile on his face.

"And you can sing too?"

"A little."

"You have been holding out on me."

"I'm sorry, I just… don't like being watched while I play."

"Can I hear the second one?" He sounded eager.

I placed my hands on the piano. This time I sang: people help the people by birdy. I like the song because the lyrics and melody really flowed together nicely.

"I''ll be cold as the stone and rich as the fool, who turned all those good hearts away." I sang the last sentence with my eyes closed.

At the sound of clapping my eyes shot open. I sighed and shot Edward a glare. He smiled innocently back. I turned around and the whole family stood there.

"That was so beautiful Bella!" Esme said breaking the ice.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Yes! Why didn't you tell us you could play and sing like that?" Alice said excited.

"I learned it just a few months ago." I said shyly.

"Oh, well. You should play more often." Esme said kindly.

I nodded. It's hard to say no to her.

They all gave us privacy by leaving the room, but I knew they could still hear everything we were saying.

"Only ones in the house huh?" I said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't have played if you knew." He stroked my cheek in attempt to lessen my anger.

"Your damn right I wouldn't"

"I'm sorry for tricking you."

"You're not. Don't lie." I called him out.

He sighed and pulled my face to his. "How can I make it up to you?" His sweet breath hit my face.

"Play for me." I whispered.

And he did.


End file.
